The present invention is made in the field of devices, procedures and systems for the intelligent management of parking spaces in urban environments. Based largely but not exclusively on wireless communication technologies and detection sensors, these systems effectively address the management of parking both for loading and unloading zones and for parking of private vehicles.
With respect to loading and unloading zones, using sensors in areas specifically designated for that purpose and using means of local identification, it is possible to charge drivers for the exact time they used the loading and unloading zone, and impose fines for failing to pay for the use of those areas.
In regard to parking areas for private vehicles, the use of such sensors with mobile payment platforms or smart phone applications and/or indicating signs visible to drivers, reduces search time for parking spaces and facilitates the charging management of the use of public parking spaces, as well as measure the effectiveness of measures to deter use of private vehicles in urban environments.
This same technology can be used to detect offenders and vehicles parked in prohibited areas.
This technology involves the use of sensors, specifically sensors embedded into the asphalt, specifically in parking spots and areas of load/unload.
These sensors should be, on one hand, protected, and on the other hand, must be accessible for maintenance, particularly for recharging batteries.
It is also desirable that their installation and removal is inexpensive, and allows to recover the maximum amount of components given the large number of sensors installed.
The inventors have noted that none of the sensor modules of the prior art satisfy these requirements, and therefore considered necessary to develop a new sensor module.